Bullet
by Mako75
Summary: AU NaruSasuNaru A collection of oneshots centering about Naruto and Sasuke. Random love, random annoyance, random sweetness, random anger, random sex, more random love and some more randomness. It's all good. Will contain various couples
1. Bullet

**Okay... So this is Bullet. Why do I call it Bullet? Because it is going to be a bunch of oneshots. One shot Bullet. Get it? No it's not funny. I just had to name it something, you know? So Bullet it is. It's going to be a series of oneshots as I said. It will be in the same AU. Couples will change over time but one. Nobody messes with the NaruSasuNaru, NOBODY! shakes fist If there's sex, it's boyxboy sex. I don't do het sex, but there will be het pairings. I have not decided any other pairings yet, but I think Master of the Rebels have a fairly good guess at at least one other. No two. XD **

**Some chapters will be sexy so that you're squirming in your chair.**

**Some chapters will be cute so that you're squaling like the fangirl or fanboy you are.**

**Some chapters will be so sickenly cute that you will throw up pink bunnies.**

**Some chapters will be so frustrating that you want to hit something. If a familymember walks by, don't hit them. Please.**

**Some chapters will be really fucking kinky so I will not post them here. I'm bending the rules as it is, but I'm not willing to bend them THAT much. However, I'm also posting this on Y!-gallery and on adultfanfiction. You need to be 18 and have an account to be on Y! but only need to be 18 to be on adultfanfiction. So it's all good. **

**NaruSasu**

NaruSasu

"Naruto?" Sasuke put his book down on the coffee table looking over to Naruto on the floor, in front of the TV. He was playing Sasuke's latest videogame. Sasuke had already finished it. Last night. In record time. He had been desperate to find something else to do but to wonder what Naruto was doing together with that girl on their date. "Naruto!" 

"What…?" Naruto asked without taking his eyes off the videogame.

"I need to talk to you."

"Uhu…" Sasuke could tell that he wasn't listening. Wasn't so hard to get that.

"Can you stop the game? It's important." Sasuke rolled the silver ring he had in the middle of his lower lip around with his tongue.

"In a sec…"

"Damn it!" Sasuke walked up to the console and practically kicked the off button.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled and dived forward, like pressing the button again would restore everything. "What did you do that for?" Naruto yelled and glared up at his best friend.

"I said it was important!" Sasuke hissed and Naruto's face turned to a surprised one instead when seeing the insecurity in Sasuke's eyes. He turned towards him, resting his arms on his bent knees, still looking up. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Okay…" He sat down on his knees in front of Naruto avoiding his eyes while doing so. Naruto frowned when Sasuke took another deep breath before looking into his eyes. Sasuke had never had any problems looking at him before. He had never acted like this before telling him something. What the hell was going on? Naruto was very tense and actually held his breath when Sasuke opened his mouth.

"I'm gay." Naruto blinked a few times and then let out the air in his lungs, relieved.

"I kind of knew that already, teme." He laughed a little.

"I know you knew that." Sasuke said irritated. That was one of those things they knew about each other without saying anything. Most things were like that between them. Most things. But Sasuke was fairly sure Naruto didn't know what was coming next.

"That's not the important thing I wanted to tell you." Naruto tensed again.

"Then what's that?" Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. Nervous but determined.

"I'm gay. And I want to have sex with you." Naruto blinked a few times again. But this time he didn't look relieved and didn't laugh. He just kept blinking.

"You're gay…"

"Yes."

"And you want to have sex…"

"Yes."

"With me…"

"Yes." Sasuke kept his eyes locked with Naruto's, trying to make sure the blonde understood that he was serious. God, even dumbfounded the man was gorgeous! Naruto had two rings in his lower lip, one on each side. His ears full of hoops and Sasuke's favorite; the stud through his tongue. And if that wasn't enough, his arms were covered with tattoos. Flaming demon foxes with way to many tails made their way up them and some of the tails went down over his sides and up over his shoulders and chest, making his tan skin look so fucking _good_. And those scars from an accident when he was three. And the eyes, oh God, the eyes…

Naruto blinked even more. But then his eyes hardened and he stood up, making his way to the door.

"Naruto!" Sasuke turned after him but didn't stand up. Naruto ignored him and slammed the door after him as he left the Uchiha family's house. Itachi came out from the kitchen and looked surprised at the door and then at Sasuke sitting on the floor with a cold expression.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked.

"What makes you think I did something?" Sasuke hissed and glared at his brother.

"Of course you did! He always stormed out like that after you said something that upset him when you were kids. He hasn't stormed out like that in years though."

"He's a total moron. He got upset over the game." Sasuke lied and got up from the floor and headed for the stairs.

"You should apologize." Itachi said and went back into the kitchen.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke yelled as he climbed up and slammed the door shut to his room. He threw himself on his bed and sighed into his pillow. He was not going to apologize! Naruto should be apologizing for leaving like that. "Dobe…" There went that friendship. There went the love of his life. He bit his pillow, wetting the fabric with his tongue. There went Naruto…

He picked up the remote control to his stereo and pushed the on button. Trying to remember which CD's he had in there. Naruto had borrowed some before. He would likely not see them again. Naruto would break them. Just because Sasuke had fucked up.

"Idiot…" Sasuke mumbled and pressed play, not sure if he was talking about Naruto or himself. He looked up at the photo the dobe had put on the wall above his bed. It was them. Taken with Naruto's new digital camera which he had gotten from his parents when they graduated just three weeks ago. He sighed and reached up to take it down. He wanted to hold it. Look at it. Suddenly his door was slammed open. Sasuke turned to tell Itachi to get the fuck out of there but the words got stuck in his mouth when he saw that it wasn't Itachi.

"Fuck Sasuke-teme! You can't do this to me!" Naruto yelled and pointed accusingly at Sasuke. He didn't know what to say. Naruto couldn't have gotten further than down the street before turning back. "You can't do this! You can't just come and say that you're gay and that you're in love with me! You can't-" Sasuke sat up and glared.

"I didn't say I was in love with you!" He yelled and Naruto stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"You're not in love with me?" He asked, a bit stupefied.

"I never said anything about love! I said I wanted to have sex with you!"

"You're not in love with me?" Naruto asked again, daring Sasuke to lie.

"That's not the point!" Sasuke hissed.

"You're not in love with me?"

"That's not the _point_! It doesn't _matter_!" Sasuke didn't like how high his voice had gotten. Or how hot his cheeks felt.

"Of course it matters! Now tell me because I won't stop asking until you give me an answer! Are you in love with me? Yes or no?"

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled. "Yes, I'm in love with you! But you're not listening to me! That's not the _point_!"

"Of course it is! This changes everything!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air and started to pace back and forth.

"I didn't say anything about love! You were not supposed to know! All I said was that I'm gay and that I'm in lo-" Sasuke stopped and closed his eyes. "No that's not what I said. I said that I'm gay and that I want to have sex with you. Nothing else." He shouldn't try to get the dobe back. He was eating on his intellect.

"You can't do this to me!" Naruto sat down on the floor and hid his face in his hands.

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighed.

"I've finally gotten over you!" Sasuke tensed. What? "I've finally gotten over you! I've finally been able to think about other people! Even date! And now, _now_, you come and say that you're in love with _me_! You can't fucking do this to me!"

"Naruto…?" Sasuke said shocked. Had he heard right? Was Naruto telling him he had been in love with him? And that he wasn't anymore? Had Sasuke lost his chance? Did he once have the chance of having Naruto as his own and he had blown it? No. No! This couldn't be true!

"I was so much in love with you! And you never looked my way in the way I wanted you to! So I took what I got! And it was so much and I was so happy! You gave me so much more than you've given anybody and I knew I was special to you! And I was so happy! And so unhappy because you weren't mine! Not totally. And I was so in love with you! And I forced myself to forget about it! You can't _do_ this! You can't play with me like this!" Naruto took away his hands from his face and looked up at Sasuke sitting on the bed. The big blue eyes, drilling holes into Sasuke's dark ones. "Don't open that box, Sasuke. Please, tell me it's another of your cruel jokes and that it's not true. Call me a dobe and an usuratonkachi for believing it!"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but no words came out. He must have looked really stupid. Completely lost for words. Naruto's eyes were tearing. Sasuke could only stare. He wanted to slide down onto the floor and take Naruto into his arms. He wanted to comfort him. Telling him it was alright. But it wasn't alright.

"Tell me!" Naruto demanded.

"I can't." Sasuke answered quietly. But Naruto had heard him. He let out a sob and turned away, looking out through Sasuke's window. "I can't hide it anymore." Sasuke whispered and looked away as well. Naruto's rejection hurt. This had gotten so out of hand. Naruto was either supposed to be upset about Sasuke wanting to have sex with him, say no and then, after bitching about it, forget about it. Or he was supposed to be interested in the idea and then after mindblowing sex, he would keep coming back for more. This was not going as planned. Suddenly Naruto let out a roar and threw himself towards Sasuke. Sasuke, trying to evade Naruto's attack of fury, threw himself backwards on the bed. He was about to roll to the side, onto the floor, when Naruto grabbed him and straddled him, pinning him to the bed.

"Tell me!" Naruto demanded again, holding Sasuke's wrists over his head. Sasuke blinked confused and startled up at his best friend. The one he had fallen in love with. Was the thought of opening that box so hard to deal with? Now that he knew Sasuke's feelings?

"I love you…" Sasuke breathed. "I'm not going to tell you that's it's a joke. Because it's not. I love you. Dobe…" Naruto's grip tightened but neither of the boys turned away from the others gaze. Naruto's were so icy. Fully on defense. But then they softened. And the grip softened. And Naruto's breath softened. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. What was happening? He had never seen this face on Naruto before. What was going on? Naruto leaned down, still holding onto Sasuke's wrists. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke's breath hitched and electricity seemed to be erupting from every nerve in his body. His eyes, open in shock, fluttered close. Naruto was kissing him. Naruto was pinning him to his bed. Naruto…

"Tell me…" Naruto murmured against Sasuke's lips. He could feel them brush against his as he spoke. The rings in his lip. Sasuke's own moved a little in his flesh.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered. "Idiot." Naruto's lips twitched in amusement. It would take a guy like Sasuke to throw in insults in his love confession. He pressed his lips harder against them. He sucked on the bottom lip. Sasuke… His tongue darted out and licked them. He liked Sasuke's lips. They were soft. Sasuke's breath hitched again and he opened his mouth to let Naruto's tongue in. Naruto tasted a bit bloody. Salty and irony. He must have gnawed on his lips, pulling pieces of the skin away with his teeth before storming back. He always did that when he was nervous or upset. Sasuke's eyes shot open when Naruto let out one of the most wonderful noises he had ever heard him make. A low growl deep in his throat. A pleasured growl. It shot right down to Sasuke's groin. He was getting hard. Oh God, the whole thing was just so fucking hot. He was pinned down and being kissed by the love of his life. His love who was getting more demanding. Who was controlling the kiss entirely, kissing him deep. Sasuke couldn't control his body and blushed a little when he pressed his pelvis up towards Naruto. Friction. Delicious friction. Then Naruto pulled away from the kiss, sitting up. He got to his knees still on each side of Sasuke and looked down at him. His cheeks were flushed, but Sasuke knew his own were worse. Which was incredibly annoying. Naruto was lost in his thoughts. Looking at Sasuke but he wasn't really there. Sasuke swallowed. What was Naruto thinking now? What was he doing? Was he leaving?

"Naruto…" He said and Naruto snapped out of it. He smiled. Wonderful, beautiful smile.

"Sit up." Naruto said and Sasuke pushed himself up, his eyes locked with the dobe. Naruto pulled down the zipper of Sasuke's black hoodie and pushed it off his shoulders. Sasuke grabbed the hem of one arm and pulled it off. Naruto smirked when Sasuke's own tattoos came into view. Yeah, Naruto thought the black flames covering Sasuke's one arm and shoulder were sexy. He had said so every time Sasuke had gone to the 'beauty parlor' where Itachi worked, to get more flames. Tattoos, piercing, hair, these guys did it all.

Naruto threw the jacket on the floor and Sasuke put his hands in Naruto's hair and pulled him down for another kiss. Naruto was eager to meet it. Sasuke pulled him down with him, kissing him deeply. Naruto braced himself on his arms, now standing on all fours above the dark man beneath him. Sasuke pushed up Naruto's orange t-shirt so his hands could slip underneath and feel the smooth, tan skin of his back. Naruto smiled into the kiss as Sasuke lifted his hips, trying to press them against Naruto's. But he was too high up. Sasuke let out a disappointed, needy moan and kissed Naruto even deeper. Naruto reached down with one hand and started to unbuckle Sasuke's studded leather belt. He had to reward him for such beautiful noises. He unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper. Sasuke moaned again when Naruto put his hand down his boxers and laid it over his erection and balls. Naruto broke their kiss and started to kiss Sasuke's neck instead.

"Tell me."

"I love you!" Sasuke panted and pushed up to that hand. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cock and started to pump it but stopped immediately. Naruto's head jerked up and looked surprised at Sasuke.

"You kinky bastard! When did you get this?" Naruto ran his thumb over the head of Sasuke's cock and pushed on the silver ball beneath it. Sasuke had a Prince Albert. Sasuke bit his lip to stop himself from crying out.

"Six months ago." Sasuke answered when he felt he could open his mouth again without any noises, since Naruto kept working on the piercing. The idiot didn't even seem to understand how good it felt.

"Six months ago?" Naruto practically yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke flinched at the volume of Naruto's voice.

"I didn't have a reason to tell you I pierced my cock."

"Who did it?"

"Pein of course! Like I'd let anybody of those amateurs touch my dick! Now can we go back to what we were doing?" At that moment Naruto jerked a little harder at the stud through Sasuke's head. Sasuke let out a pleasured cry and scratched Naruto's back. He didn't seem to mind. Not at all. He put his knee between Sasuke's, pushing them apart. He pulled his hand out from Sasuke's boxers and unzipped and unbuttoned his own pants before lowering himself between Sasuke's legs. Both of them moaned at the pressure.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto moaned and kissed Sasuke again. Sasuke folded his legs and clenched around Naruto's hips. They started to rock against each other.

"Fuck…!" Sasuke hissed and buried his nose into the blonde locks as Naruto started to work on his neck again. All Naruto's mouth piercings felt so good against his skin. He ran his hands down the tan back and down under Naruto's cargo pants and boxers. He grabbed a hold of Naruto's butt and made him push even harder against him. Wonder what Naruto's piercings would feel like on his cock? Naruto managed to pull up Sasuke's black t-shirt enough to expose his nipples. They kept rocking against each other and Naruto laid a hand over Sasuke's side, his thumb on a hard nipple. He rolled it around and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Tell me." He ordered once more. But this time Sasuke didn't answer at first. Naruto was about to repeat his order when Sasuke spoke.

"No, tell me." Naruto froze. He stopped rocking against Sasuke. He didn't move at all. Sasuke's eyes hardened. "So you're not? Then what the hell are we doing, Naruto? Did you think we could fuck and then everything would go back to normal?" He put his hands over Naruto's chest and pushed him away from him. "Get off me!" He barked and sat up.

"No! I'm sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean it like that! I wouldn't do that to you!" Naruto took a hold of Sasuke and wouldn't let him go.

"Then what the hell! Let go of me!" Sasuke threw him the Uchiha-glare but Naruto was unfazed by it. He grabbed Sasuke's wrists and tried to push him down and pin them over his head again, like in the beginning of it all. "You fucking asshole!" Sasuke yelled. "Let go!" Naruto's plan failed and he decided to improvise. He pulled Sasuke over him instead, making the older boy straddle him, still holding onto his wrists.

"I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke stopped struggling and looked down into the blue eyes below him.

"Again or I won't believe you." He said, reservation in his eyes.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto grinned. "You fucking tore that box open like a kid at Christmas. But there's no receipt. You can't take what's in it, back."

"Your metaphors suck, dobe."

"You suck." Naruto teased with a girly voice.

"Your mom sucks."

"Oh, don't go dissin' my momma! Nobody messes with my momma!"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me again."

"Will do." Naruto jerked Sasuke's arms downwards and grinned before kissing him. He pushed his pelvis up against Sasuke. The dark haired boy jerked his hands free and placed them over Naruto's stomach. He pushed the t-shirt up exposing the red swirl and two pierced nipples. He bent down and flicked one of the rings with his tongue before taking it between his teeth jerking carefully. Naruto groaned and put his hands over Sasuke's hips. Starting to rock them both against each other again. Sasuke sucked on the nipple and flicked the ring occasionally. One of Naruto's thrusts felt extra good and Sasuke jerked back with a gasp. Naruto's hands slid into Sasuke's pants and squeezed the cheeks.

"Fuck, baby! Has anybody told you that you have the best ass in all of Konoha?" Naruto asked and squeezed again. Sasuke's head fell back, exposing his neck. Naruto couldn't possibly refuse such an offer and kissed the pale skin. Sasuke smirked. Baby… Naruto had started to call him that when they were kids. Crybaby. Not that Sasuke had cried. Of course not! And as they grew up the meaning changed. In their early teens Naruto had started to call him just baby. It usually followed a lot of insults. And in their midteens, the word had taken on a teasing tone. A little reminder or something. And now it had changed again. Sasuke liked this meaning the best.

"I've heard it on occasion." Sasuke answered and sat up. He lifted his t-shirt up over his head and threw it onto the floor. Naruto licked his lips and his eyes widened as Sasuke lifted a hand and pinched his own nipple, letting out a wonderful sound as he grasped for his breath. "Oh God…!" He practically dived down and smashed their lips together. It was harsh, wet and sloppy but so good.

"I want to be inside of you." Naruto growled between kisses. "I want to feel you around me, Sasuke." Sasuke didn't answer. He merely reached out an arm and opened the drawer in the bedside table. He rummaged around it for a while, his kissing becoming more and more unfocused. He turned his head towards the drawer frowning. He sat up and leaned over the edge of the bed, looking into it. He rolled the piercing in his lip and pulled out the entire drawer, putting it on top of Naruto's chest, throwing things out on the floor.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" He hissed and pushed the drawer on the floor, cursing. The edges made angry red marks on Naruto's skin but not worse than the ones Sasuke's nails had put on his back. Naruto laughed.

"No lube?"

"It's not fucking funny!"

"Sure it is! You asked me to have sex with you and you don't even have lube?

"I had it! It's gone!"

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"It's stolen!"

"Stolen? What, your mom went in here and threw it away?" Naruto snickered. "Shouldn't she have burned the condoms too?" He picked up one next to them on the bed. The rest of Sasuke's stash was on the floor.

"Itachi!" Sasuke snarled and snatched the condom from Naruto and threw it on him."Itachi has taken it, you moron!"

"Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist."

"My panties are not in a twist! I'm pissed off! I'm horny as hell and my damn brother has taken my lube!"

"You've got panties?" Naruto asked, genuinely interested, and tugged at Sasuke's jeans, trying to reveal a hip to see if he was wearing them.

"No!" Naruto grinned at the blush spreading over Sasuke's face.

"You've got panties! Did you buy them yourself? Are they lacey? I bet they are black!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke made a move to get off Naruto but the blonde held him in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get lube, of course!" Sasuke glared. Naruto snorted.

"We don't need it." Dark eyes widened.

"I've seen your cock and I'm not taking it up my ass without lube!"

"Take your pants off."

"I'm not gonna-"

"For you to go downstairs, yell at Itachi, exchange smart and witty insults, comments and glares, finally get him to tell you where it is and then to go and find it will take way too long. Pants. Off. Now! I can make you cum without fucking you." Naruto grinned cockily. Sasuke stood up next to the bed and pushed his pants down. Naruto sat up and took off his t-shirt before grabbing Sasuke and pulling him on top of him again.

"What happened to the 'I want to be inside of you'?" Sasuke asked and let himself be pulled, straddling Naruto again. Naked against Naruto's pants.

"Oh, it's still there. But since I've waited for this long, I can wait some more." He said and spread kisses over Sasuke's face, cupping his ass in his hands. The rocking was just as intense as before.

"Are you really Naruto? Because hearing him saying he'd wait for something he really wants, sounds very unlikely." Sasuke braced himself with his hands on each side of Naruto's head.

"Ah, it's me alright, baby." Naruto snickered. "But there's something I want more, than fucking you."

"And what's that?" Naruto smirked and laid two fingers against Sasuke's bottom lip.

"It's to see how gorgeous you're going to look when you cum. Now, suck!" Naruto didn't care that Sasuke probably opened his mouth in surprise. He pushed the digits in, sliding them over Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke blinked, but then closed his lips around them, pushing his tongue up. He watched Naruto's face with half lidded eyes as he sucked on them, wetting them. Naruto was enjoying it. No doubt thinking about Sasuke sucking something else. If Naruto's grin was an indicator anyway. He pulled his fingers out from Sasuke's mouth and kissed him. He reached back and ghosted the wet fingers over Sasuke's entrance making the pale boy's breath hitch.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?" Naruto pushed one finger inside. Sasuke cried out. "What is it, Sasuke?" He pulled it out and thrust it back in.

"Fuck…"

"Fuck you? But Sasuke, we don't have any lube." Naruto grinned and ignored Sasuke's glare. Continuing to thrust that one finger in and out.

"More…" Sasuke whispered. This time the other slicked finger joined. Naruto had trouble breathing properly. Sasuke's ass above his cock was doing miracles to him. And the tightness around his fingers gave him a very good idea what it would be like to fuck him. Naruto bit the ball in his tongue carefully. He'd cum in no time. He needed to speed it up for Sasuke a little.

"Touch yourself, Sasuke." He said in a husky voice. Sasuke moaned and grabbed his cock with his right hand, still leaning on his left. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes." Sasuke licked his lips. Oh God. Naruto held his hand still instead of following along with Sasuke's movements.

"Fuck my fingers, baby." Sasuke cried out a little. He found those words utterly erotic. He did as he was told. He pushed backwards feeling those fingers slide into him. Then he moved forward, the fingers sliding out but his erection was pressed to the hard body beneath him. He opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. Did he know what kind of pleasure he was getting from this? Yes, Naruto knew. Naruto felt the same. The blonde was pressing his head into the pillow. His mouth open and panting as he kept his eyes on Sasuke's face. The fingers started to move on their own again. Meeting Sasuke's thrusts. Sasuke panted and bit his lip. His arm holding him up failed him. It bent and he fell down, now leaning on his elbow instead. He trailed his tongue over Naruto's chest, wanting another taste.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out when he licked a nipple. Sasuke was speeding up. He wanted to cum and he wanted Naruto to cum with him. Naruto moaned and grabbed Sasuke's hair jerking his head up at the same time as he pushed in his fingers even deeper than before.

"How am I supposed to see you cum when you're hiding your face, huh?" Naruto growled.

"I'm close…!" Sasuke breathed.

"Are you now?" Naruto tried to sound unfazed by it but Sasuke saw the anticipation in his eyes. He wanted the same as Sasuke. He wanted to cum and he wanted Sasuke to cum with him.

"God, Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, riding the fingers, pressing down on Naruto's crotch and fisting himself faster. "Ah!" He wanted to throw his head back but Naruto still held a tight grip on his hair. He wanted to see Sasuke cum and he refused to miss it. God he was so close. His entire body felt shaky.

"Just a little more, baby." Naruto said. It was a mix between an order and a request. More? Continue? Hold back? Sasuke didn't know if he could do it. He had never hold back an orgasm in his entire life. Had never had a reason to. Never been involved in a situation where he needed to do it.

"Naru- I can't do- Ah!" To loosen his grip around his cock? No! He couldn't! Naruto couldn't make him do that now!

"Sasuke!" Naruto thrust upwards repeatedly. The thrusts were hard, controlled even. Images of him doing that while inside of him threw Sasuke over the edge. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes, then opening his mouth screaming out his release. His cum shot into his hand and dripped down onto the tan skin below him. He was still riding his high when he heard Naruto curse and thrust his hips up one final time. The grip on his hair tightened even more. It was painful but Sasuke couldn't care right now. The rest of his body was spent. This had to be the best orgasm he had ever experienced. Not the most intense maybe, but he was on top of Naruto. He had told Naruto he loved him and Naruto had said it back. Naruto was his now. If anybody tried to take him away now, that person was seriously fucked. And not in a good way.

Naruto's hand in his hair fell down and the fingers in his ass were pulled out. They looked at each other, their breaths mingling. Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips chastely to the corner of Naruto's mouth before collapsing on him, hiding his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. They lay there for a while catching their breaths. Simply smelling each other and feeling each other chest to chest.  
Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke a little, but not enough to make it uncomfortable for Sasuke to keep his lips against his neck.

"Are you happy now? You made me cum in my pants." Naruto snickered.

"Idiot. You could have taken them off." Sasuke smirked.

"Nah. Halfdressed is the best."

"Then why did you take all my clothes off?"

"I was considering keeping your pants on too, but they would have blocked my way and sight. That cock-piercing of yours is fucking sweet. Maybe I should get one?"

"Copy-cat."

"Ha! I pierced my lip before you did!"

"You're not getting a Prince Albert."

"Why not?"

"It takes too long to heal. I can't keep away from you that long now that I've got access." Sasuke smirked waiting for some idiotic comment about that one but what came wasn't what he expected.

"Are your parents at home?"

"My parents? No. Why?"

"The door is closed." Sasuke frowned and pushed himself up, still straddling Naruto. He glanced over to the door.

"Yes? And why wouldn't it be?"

"I didn't close it."

"What?"

"I never closed it when I came here."

"Of course you did!" Sasuke hissed.

"No." Naruto grinned nervously.

"What do you mean 'no'? Of. Course. You. Did."

"I didn't! I was busy yelling at you."

"It was closed when I was going for lube!"

"Lucky! Then Itachi didn't see my fingers up your ass at least." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Naruto actually looked like he thought it was lucky.

"Usuratonkachi!"

**So? What do you think? Tell me! If you have a pairing you would like to see, tell me. Maybe I will get inspired by it and put it in here somewhere. :) **


	2. Bullet 2: NaruSasu

**The Brainz (Master of the Rebels) computer is back in the game! So congrats! Here's the edited Bullet 2!**

**It was written for a contest over at Y!-gallery, with the theme upside down kiss. So no smexing. But really, it frikkin' cute! **

Sasuke rolled the silver ring in his lip around with his tongue. His eyebrows were knitted together and he glared at the screen in front of him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Traitors…" He pushed the big headphones off his head to wear them around his neck. They weren't coming. One of his favorite bands had canceled their concert in Konoha. Cancelled. Not even rescheduling it. Just a flat out refusal. He groaned. He had really looked forward to it. He had even managed to convince Naruto to see them with him. Even though he didn't like them that much. He threw a glance at the clock in the corner of his screen. 9:39.

He was bored. And now he had lost his interest in spending the night in front of the computer. He needed to do something. Otherwise he'd just get even more pissed. Maybe he should call Naruto? The idiot was probably not doing anything. Maybe playing videogames or something. No, he wasn't going to call Naruto. It was his fucking turn to call. He could make an effort for a change.

Neji? No, he was going somewhere with Gaara. So they were out. Sakura? No, she was at the movies. She had even asked him to go! Why didn't he? Oh, right. Ino. He had grown to like Sakura. Never, ever in a romantic way, but like her nonetheless. Too bad her best friend was Ino. Really, it couldn't be anything but cotton in her head.  
Wonder if the dobe had gone with them? He rolled the piercing around again. No! Don't think about him! The idiot should call you first.

As if on cue, his cellphone began flashing and buzzing on his desk. He leaned forward and picked it up. He smirked pleased when he saw the word 'Dobe' blinking on the little screen. He flipped it open and pressed the green button.

"Hi, Dobe." His smirk widened when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto whined. "Is that the way to greet your one true love?" Sasuke snorted.

"You are a dobe."

"Teme…"

"What do you want, Naruto?" He leaned back in the chair and brought his knees up, leaning his elbows on them.

"Come over?"

"Now?"

"Spend the night."

"Did the big house scare you, Bibiri-kun?"

"Shut up, Teme." Sasuke could tell that he was blushing. He smiled.

Jiraiya, Naruto's great-uncle, had decided that he should take a break and travel around the globe for an entire year. He needed some good new inspiration. Japan was getting boring! He had been watching way too much European porn according to Naruto.  
He didn't want to sell his apartment or have any strangers renting it while he was away. So the newly graduated Naruto became perfect. He could house-sit the place for a year. Not needing to pay any rent at all. And as a graduating gift, Jiraiya paid for the electricity and internet. He was a rich son of a bitch after all. Frankly, all Naruto had to pay for on his own, was the food he needed to eat.

It was a god damn dream for anybody! Naruto had been overjoyed. But Sasuke knew it would be hard on him. Suddenly he was alone in a big ass apartment. And Naruto was used to have constant people around him. He had grown up in a family where there was a guest over more often than not. And tonight was the first night. He was probably clawing on the walls.

"I can come over. Save you from the scary house." Sasuke laughed.

"Fuck you! Don't bother! I'll call Kiba or something instead! You asshole."

"Now is that how you talk to your one true love?"

"You don't deserve to be my one true love."

"You don't mean that."

"Then come over!"

"Of course I'm coming. But you're going to meet me halfway."

"Can't you borrow the car? You'll get here faster!"

"Mom and Dad are not home. And Itachi is working tomorrow morning. I can't spend the night if I take it."

"Fine. I'll meet you halfway."

"Good pet."

"You're the pet."

"You're the one with the whiskers and the one who's practically wagging your tail as soon as I give you attention."

"You're such a liar, Uchiha.

"Just be at the playground. I'm leaving now so be there in fifteen."

"Sure. Bye, baby."

"Bye." Sasuke said, pushing the phone closed with the help of his jaw. He refused to acknowledge the little blush spreading over his face. No, he did not blush over the fact that Naruto called him baby. Absolutely not!

He clicked down the internet windows, giving the page saying that they weren't coming a final glare. He shut the computer down and got up from his chair. He opened the closet and pulled out a hoodie and his favorite triangular scarf. It was simply dark navy blue. He had gotten it from his brother on his birthday, once. He tied it around his neck, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. He made sure the computer was off before he headed downstairs. He went into the living room. Itachi and Kisame were sitting in the sofa watching some movie.

"I'm going out." Sasuke grunted and turned for the door.

"Where?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"I'm going to Naruto's. Don't expect me back until tomorrow. Have fun!" He waved and headed out the door. He put his headphones on and turned up the sound on his iPod.  
He hoped to get there first. The playground where they usually met up was on the way to Naruto's house. You passed it when you took the closet route there. Jiraiya didn't live far from the Namikaze, Uzumaki household so you would still take that way. It took about a half an hour to walk to Naruto's house. Fifteen minutes to the playground. So they usually met the other there before heading to whatever home they were going to. Now, the reason Sasuke wanted to get there first was not so he could sit and wait lovingly for Naruto to show up. And no, he didn't enjoy the playground. The thing was that… Naruto did. A lot. Seriously. He had just graduated high school a few weeks ago and he found playing on the little kiddies playground one of the most top fun things to do! Right after videogames and Sasuke.

'Doing Sasuke damn well better be at the very top on that freaking list.' Sasuke muttered in his own head.

You could think that Sasuke would prefer getting there later and let Naruto have a little fun on the playground, acting like a monkey with the way he was climbing everything. No, getting there second was a very bad idea. Because if Naruto had started his monkey business, there was no possibility to get him away from there before he had gotten tired of it. And damn, that could take a while. Luckily, Sasuke had found a new way to distract the dobe and get him out of there. It was all very simple really. Make the dobe horny.  
Ever since they had gotten together about a week and a half ago, they had had sex so many times that Sasuke lost count the first two days. It was a miracle he could even stand, let alone walk. 'Cause, damn that dobe could fuck. Anyhow, every time the idiot went to the playground, all Sasuke had to do was to get him hot. He'd follow Sasuke home like a puppy on a leash.

'Me being the pet, my ass!' He laughed to himself and rounded the corner and groaned loudly when he saw Naruto at the top of the castle. He must have been on his way there already when he talked to Sasuke on the phone. The sneaky little jerk.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and waved like a maniac from one of the towers. Sasuke lifted a hand in greeting and walked over to the swings for the youngest kids. He would get sand in his shoes if he walked across to the benches or the older kids' swings.  
Now, what tactic should he use today? Should he rile him up and do the 'fistfight turned make-out session' tactic? No, it was so messy. And Sasuke had his music and headphones. He didn't want to get them broken. Sasuke sat down on a swing and fished up his pack of cigarettes from his pocket along with his lighter. He lit it and took a deep breath.

Should he pull out the slut-card? Naruto always loved it when he was slutty. No, that would mean sex outside. Possibly even in that damn castle. It would get Naruto too horny and he wouldn't want to wait the fifteen minutes it took to get back to Jiraiya's house.  
He saw Naruto come up to him from the corner of his eye. The blonde went up behind him and pulled down the headphones, placing them around Sasuke's neck, humming along with the song coming out of it.

"Hi." He said simply and nuzzled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke blew out the smoke in his lungs before he turned his head to look at Naruto. He would simply have to improvise. He was good at that.

"Hi." He said just as simple. Naruto flicked his tongue over one of the rings in Sasuke's ear before coming up to his side. He took a look at Sasuke's cigarette.

"I'd really like for you to stop that." He said and jumped up, grabbing a hold of the bar above their heads, in between the swings.

"I'd really like for you to start." Sasuke said, putting the stick back between his lips. He watched Naruto as he pulled his legs up in front of him and hooked them over the bar. He let it go with his hands, hanging upside down.

"Why?"

"Because it's sexy." Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed and turned his head towards Sasuke. Sasuke's smirk grew. Naruto's hair looked funny, upside down like that.

"You smoke because you think it's sexy? You're so narcissistic." He laughed, showing of his white teeth.

"No." He bit back the comment about Naruto knowing what narcissistic meant. Get the dobe horny, not pissed off was the plan here. Sasuke's eyes wandered upwards over Naruto's tan stomach, since gravity pulled his t-shirt down towards his head. He licked his lips before looking back at Naruto's face. Naruto laughed, knowing Sasuke enjoyed the sight of his bare skin. "I smoke because a stupid act of rebellion. You know that." Sasuke snorted. "And I got addicted. That's that."

"So why do you want me to sign on to an early death?"

"Because it's sexy. I already told you that, dobe." He took another drag. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You just don't want me to die old and alone without my Sasu-baby."

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't think I'm incredibly sexy right now." He smirked, pouted his lips and blew out the smoke. He laughed pleased in his head when he saw Naruto's eyes fixed on his lips.

"Pfft!" Naruto rolled his eyes again and laughed even more, looking away. Sasuke smiled. Naruto was in a good mood. And he had rolled his eyes just so Sasuke wouldn't tease him about staring. "I always think you're sexy. You could be wearing a big, fluffy, pink bunny-suit and I'd still think you were sexy."

"Your fetishes are really fucked up, dobe."

"You're fucked up." Naruto teased, reached out his arm and pushed Sasuke's shoulder.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's your fetishes. Pink bunny-suit, dobe. Seriously."

"Teme. If I want you in a bunny suit I'd make you wear a play bunny outfit." Naruto licked his lips.

"Yeah? And you'd wear one of those ridiculous morning robes?"

"Sure! I can borrow one of Ero-sennin's!" He laughed. Sasuke merely shook his head.

"Put it out?" Naruto pouted, nodding towards the cigarette. Upside down that looked ridiculous. Sasuke looked away, taking another drag. "Please?" Sasuke made the mistake to glance over at him. If the pouting looked ridiculous, the puppy eyes were as good as ever. Damn it.

"Fine." Sasuke got up from the swing and walked over to the trashcan. He walked the last steps backwards holding the cigarette up for Naruto to see. "I'll even throw it away in a proper place. So the little kiddies won't put it in their little sand and cat shit eating mouths." He put it out against the side of the trashcan before throwing the butt inside.

"Wow!" Naruto laughed and clapped his hands. Sasuke made a little bow and walked back to his boyfriend. He stopped in front of him. "Oh, my hero!" Naruto said in a girly voice and covered his mouth while he giggled, stupidly. Sasuke smiled. Damn dobe… He was really… He took another step closer, tilting his head to the side. He was really at a good height here. Pretty much perfect… He pushed Naruto's hand away from his mouth. Naruto opened his eyes and blinked confused. Sasuke kept smiling and leaned closer. He pressed his lips towards Naruto's. He heard him take a deep breath trough his nose. Sasuke lifted a hand and ran his finger's through the blond tresses. Naruto sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, giving the ring a flick with is tongue. He loved to do that. He loved to kiss and run his tongue along all of Sasuke's jewelry. Sasuke mewled at the thought of Naruto doing just that on the blonde's favorite silver piece on his body.

When Naruto let his lip go, Sasuke pulled back a little. Just to give them some breathing space. Naruto licked Sasuke's upper lip with his tongue, lifting both his hands to grab a hold of Sasuke's hair. He pulled him closer and Sasuke knew that the dobe was taking over. He parted his lips and soon Naruto's tongue met his, inside his mouth. Sasuke felt the stud through Naruto's tongue. It made it all even better. Sasuke tilted his head to the side so that it would be easier for their tongues to touch. It was kid of strange to kiss upside down like this. He nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip. It felt very different. Naruto ran his tongue over Sasuke's own. They could even suck on each other's bottom lips at the same time. Both thought that it was one of the best parts about kissing.

Sasuke took a step closer. He groaned a bit disappointed. Okay, so they could suck on each other's bottom lips at the same time. That wasn't good enough when he didn't have Naruto's body to press himself up against. There was not enough touching. He tried to pull away, but Naruto's stopped him. He didn't let go of Sasuke's hair, keeping him in place. Well, the plan seemed to be working at least.

Their tongue's met again. Naruto deepened the kiss even more. He wanted more. He wanted Sasuke. He wanted… He pulled back, still holding the firm grip on him. He looked a bit dazed into the dark eyes. Fuck, even upside down Sasuke was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Sasuke saw how Naruto's eyes started to clear up and a grin spread over his face.

"What?" He asked and let his own hand fall from Naruto's hair.

"Like Spider-man!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes but couldn't help the twitching in the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah. Like Spider-man." Naruto let go of him and Sasuke took some steps back so he wouldn't be kicked when Naruto pulled himself up and grabbed the bar, swinging his legs down and letting go. He stumbled a step and two, but took it to his advantage as he stumbled into Sasuke.

"Damn it, dobe!" Sasuke hissed and steadied them. "Don't be so-" He was cut off when a big hand grabbed his neck and a pair of lips was pressed firmly against his own, a hard body against his. Yeah, that was much better. He was about to deepen the kiss when Naruto pulled back. Sasuke did not let out a whine of disappointment. No, he did not. Naruto tilted his head and gave his cheekbone a lick. He let the hand over Sasuke's neck fall down and grabbed his hand instead. His mouth came up to Sasuke's ear.

"I want you so bad, baby…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke shuddered and grabbed a hold of Naruto's shirt. "Let's go home?" Naruto continued and flicked one of the rings in his ear again with his tongue. Sasuke nodded. Naruto grinned and started to drag his love off towards Jiraiya's house. Sasuke smirked and looked over his shoulder, pulling out his mental scoreboard..

Sasuke 3 - The playground 2.

**Snort! By ex boyfriend said that once. We had an upside down kiss and i kept thinking about that he was going to say something about Spiderman. And he did! "Like Spiderman!" He's such a cute little tard. **


	3. Bullet 3: NaruSasuday Celebration

**Hi guys! 8D How you been?  
This was my contribution to NaruSasu-day on October 23rd, as made up by my darling beta and best friend Master of the Rebels. This would have been out sooner here but she's crazy busy, so this was finally betad by Jelp instead. I adore her. You do too. X3**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke sat up with a start and searched the room quickly, quite disorientated, after whatever it was that woke him. It took a few seconds for him to realize that the annoying sound came from his pants discarded on the floor. He groaned and fell back on the mattress, leaning over the edge to grab them. He dug his phone out of his pocket and cursed whoever it was calling him at such an hour. He threw a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Six o'clock. PM. Maybe that was a bad hour to be asleep at. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye with the back of his hand and read the caller ID. He groaned and answered it, lifting it to his ear.

"Hi Mom," he greeted in Japanese. Even after 20 years in the states, Sasuke's parents preferred to talk in their native language.

"Hi Sasuke. Where are you?" His mother asked sweetly. He knew that something was up.

"At Naruto's place," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Naruto's place or Jiraiya's place?" Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh. His mother was overprotecting and obviously suspecting something. It was really annoying.

"Jiraiya's," he answered resting his free arm over his head.

"Still? What are you boys doing there all the time anyway? You've been there constantly for almost a week!" Well, mostly they were doing each other. But telling her the truth was not an option.

"Just hanging out. Was there something you wanted, Mom?"

"Hanging out? Who feeds you?"

"Naruto and I are capable of cooking our own food. You taught me well, Mother."

"Who pays for that?" Mikoto asked, ignoring the flattery. "You hardly have any money! I told you, you should have gotten a summer job."

"Naruto pays. I'll pay him back." Quite possibly au natural. But she wouldn't find that out either.

"It's time to stop bothering him and come home, Sasuke."

"Mom, I'm not bothering him. Whenever I say that maybe I should go home he looks at me with those big, stupid puppy eyes and asks me to stay. Relax Mom. I'm not hurting anybody while being here." He could tell that there was something she wanted to say but she hesitated. It made Sasuke very nervous. He knew his mother suspected there was more going on between him and Naruto these days. But he didn't want to have that conversation with her just yet. He didn't want to have that conversation with anybody just yet. He wanted Naruto and what they had together to himself for a while longer. He wanted to enjoy it without knowing, excited, or disgusted looks. He didn't want to go through the possibilities of losing friends and loved ones just yet. He'd do it for Naruto. But he wanted to have his happiness intact for a while longer.

"Was there something else, Mom?"

"No. Nothing. It's nothing." Sasuke kept quiet. If he asked her again she might change her mind and ask something he didn't want to answer. Not yet. "Do you have any clean clothes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Honestly he spent most of the time naked.

"You sure?"

"Mom, I'm fine!"

"Alright. Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mom. Love you."

"Love you too." They hung up. Sasuke moaned and put the phone on the bedside table. He stretched out, feeling some pain in various places. Good places though. He smirked and sat up, walking over to the closet to pull out a pair of Naruto's boxers. They would probably be discarded somewhere in the apartment as soon as Naruto got his grabby hands on his body. He didn't mind, but he didn't like to walk completely naked until then. He grabbed the cover in bed and wrapped it around him, walking out of the bedroom.

Jiraiya's apartment consisted of the two top floors in a four story house. The highest floor held the old man's bedroom complete with dark red walls and a heart shaped bed with leopard printed beddings, a bathroom in all white and gold, and Jiraiya's office. Naruto had been strictly forbidden to ever use any of the rooms on the top floor. Meaning Jiraiya's bad ass computer was out of reach for the poor blond. He had been quite sour about that. In reality, Jiraiya hadn't been all that scared of having Naruto touch his computer. Naruto just hadn't been careful enough and had started talking about a guy he was currently dating. Not telling who it was of course. Jiraiya was by no means a homophobe. He had had his fair share of homosexual escapades during the 60's and the sexual revolution. However, absolutely nobody would have any sort of kinky sex in his office, upstairs bathroom, or his fantastic bed, but he, himself, and the ladies he chose to bring there. Naruto was under no circumstances to bring men or women up the stairs, and if he did so, Jiraiya would know. And it wouldn't be pretty. Naruto was convinced the old man had installed hidden cameras in those rooms. He was a gigantic pervert after all. The bottom floor was fair game though, and Jiraiya had even encouraged his nephew to have as much sex as possible. After all, it would be a long while before Naruto could get all the expensive stuff to flaunt with on his own. Naruto's mother had not been pleased and said a few well chosen words about chauvinistic, capitalist pigs and how her baby boy could get all the ass he wanted all on his own. So there! Had Sasuke not been around to hear the conversation himself, he would never have believed Naruto when he told him about it.

Sasuke turned right and walked down the narrow hall and through the glass doors to the big living room. It stretched along the entire wall of the building that Jiraiya had his apartment in. In the right end a big flat screen TV adorned the wall next to the huge windows which pretty much always had the blinds drawn. It was impossible to see anything on the TV if you had them open because of the reflections. Three sofas were standing around the coffee table in a U-shape. The middle one was a three-seater and the other had two. All of them were big, soft, and fluffy underneath the façade of being hardcore with black leather. Naruto's description. Not his own.

In the other end of the room, sort of separated from the rest of it by a hardly there archway, stood the dining room table. Sasuke suspected there had been a full wall where the archway was, but it had been knocked down.

Since Naruto wasn't allowed to use the pervert's computer, he had brought his own. Which he would have done anyway.

So far, no one else but Itachi, as far as he knew, was aware of his newly changed relationship with Naruto. Naruto didn't really want to hide it and wasn't all that careful about it, but Sasuke wasn't ready to be out of the closet for the entire world to know. Which, according to Naruto, was totally weird as he was a gay man walking with the way he dressed and acted. Anyhow, Naruto had decided to spare his friends from the horrors that could be seen after his and Sasuke's more fun escapades in the bedroom by placing the computer in the living room. Used condoms were just about the only thing in the wastebasket after all. And the purple dildo would definitely scar a few of their minds. Not to mention the red anal beads. Naruto had insisted on orange but had quickly caved in when Sasuke said just what he would do to him if they got the red ones instead. Naruto loved the anal beads.

In the middle of the living room, in between the back of the couch and the glass doors, Naruto had set up his computer. It was a big gaming computer with a huge screen and monstrous speakers. They were not the only reason Sasuke was grateful the old man living in the apartment under them was completely deaf. Even if the man wasn't completely aware of it himself.

Naruto was sitting by the computer, headphones over his ears, lightly headbanging to whatever music he was listening to. He was only wearing boxers and a plain, black t-shirt. He glanced over from the screen when Sasuke entered, a smile spreading over his face as he paused the YouTube video. He reached out his hand and Sasuke took it, allowing him to pull him down into his lap. Naruto pushed the headphones down to his neck with his free hand and leaned forward to kiss Sasuke's neck.

"Hi," he simply said and pulled him even closer so it would be more comfortable.

"Hi," Sasuke answered, reading the title of the video Naruto had watched. Mastodon. Naruto's current love.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Naruto asked, leaning his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, looking up at him.

"Yeah, until my mom called and woke me up." Sasuke turned his head slightly to the side so that he could look into Naruto's eyes.

"What did she want?"

"Feed me apparently. She thinks I don't eat." He smirked. Naruto felt his heart jump. Sasuke was the sexiest bastard in the entire world. Naruto loved it, and he loved him, and damn, he wanted to do it again.

"Hmph." Naruto smiled and started to lick and nip on Sasuke's already bruised neck. "She should see your ass then she wouldn't be worried." He grinned and nuzzled his boyfriend's hair. Sasuke leaned away from him to get him to stop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He slapped Naruto's hand away when it crept up to grab his dark hair on the other side of his head so that he wouldn't be able to move away.

"That you have a nice, round, well nourished butt." Naruto's other hand grabbed a hold of the cover and tugged, trying to unwrap Sasuke. He wanted to touch his chest.

"You should know." Sasuke kept a tight hold on the cover. Naruto wasn't getting past it without a fight. It was so much fun to tease the idiot.

"I do. I love your ass. It's the best ass in the entire world."

"Wow, you're such a flatterer."

"Shut up and accept the praise. Now stand up." Naruto patted Sasuke's thighs and bounced a little in the chair, making Sasuke's eyebrows furrow in annoyance.

"Why?"

"I wanna squeeze it. I can't squeeze it if you're sitting on it." Naruto grinned happily and moved his hands from Sasuke's thighs to his hips. Damn that cover was really in the way. Damn Sasuke and his low body temperature! Maybe it was time to hide all things meant to keep a person warm in this house? And when Sasuke was getting cold, he didn't have any other choice but to let the blond warm him up! Naruto-style!

"No." Naruto was woken up from his little daydream almost thinking Sasuke had read his mind before he remembered what he had told Sasuke to do.

"What do you mean no! Stand up!"

"No." Sasuke switched the hand that was holding the cover together and reached out his right hand to grab the computer mouse.

"Fine. See if I let it get dick later." Naruto scooted the chair back quickly so that the computer was out of Sasuke's reach. He pushed a little too far away though, making the headphones around his neck tug his head forward, almost smashing his head into Sasuke's.

"You moron." Sasuke grabbed the cord and pulled, making it pop out of the speaker.

"Hey! be careful with that!" Naruto snatched the cord from Sasuke's hand, examining the plug in.

"It's not going to break!" Sasuke scoffed.

"You don't know that!" Naruto glared and pulled the headphones from his neck when he decided they hadn't been damaged by Sasuke's reckless behavior.

"If I ever break something of yours I'll replace it," Sasuke said, standing up, hoisting the cover up higher. "Which reminds me…" he continued, taking a step forward when Naruto's hands darted out to grab his ass as if he had eyes in the back of his head. "You've still got to buy me a new jacket from the time you jumped me as soon as I got through the door." He looked over his shoulder and smirked at the pout on Naruto's face as he missed his prize.

"I keep telling you to bring it to the drycleaners!" Naruto groaned and rolled the chair forward so that he could put his headphones on the desk.

"I'm not going to the drycleaners with my jacket that has cum on its back you retard!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Why not! They see shit like that everyday!"

"No they don't! And they would tell my mother about it!"

"So go to another drycleaner!" Naruto groaned. They had had this conversation a few times over the last week, since the day he had supposedly ruined it. Sasuke was such a jerk.

"You're lucky your mother is not a member of the housewife mafia. Nobody would tell on you if you decided to go to another drycleaner than the one your parents has used for 15 years."

"Like my mom or dad would even use a drycleaner!" Naruto spat the word out like he didn't even want to take it in his mouth anymore.

"Your parents are such hippies." Sasuke walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed the different take out menus stacked in a pile. They had used them quite often the last few weeks.

"Environment friendly!"

"Hippies." Sasuke tossed all of the different Asian food menus back on the table. He didn't feel like any of them. Maybe pizza?

"You're an ass!"

"Nice, round, and well nourished?" He smirked, glancing over his shoulder. Naruto had turned his attention back to the computer.

"Oh no, no! Not nice." He heard his boyfriend mutter. "Full of shit! That's what!" Naruto was getting agitated. Sasuke's smirk widened and he turned his attention back to the menus. He was so much fun to argue with.

"I'm going to go get a new jacket tomorrow. Want to come along or just give me your credit card?"

"Come to me with a dry cleaner receipt, and I'll give you the money for it." Naruto plugged his headphones back into the speaker.

"Then you go and hand in the damn thing! I'm not doing it!" Maybe he should get something light? He was hungry but it was soon time to go to bed anyway. He'd just feel sick lying down with a full stomach.

"Fine! I will!" Naruto put the headphones back over his ears, starting the music again. Fucking jerk. Why did he put up with the asshole in the first place?

"Good! You want something to eat or what? My treat." Sasuke waved one of the menus over his shoulder, expecting to hear Naruto get up from the chair. When he didn't hear anything nor get an answer he turned around. "Naruto?" The blond was focused on the music video flashing on the screen his lower lip slightly jutted out. The idiot was pouting. Sasuke sighed. He had upset him. So damn sensitive. All he had done was refuse some groping and told him to pay for what he destroyed. Someone had to be the responsible one of the two after all.

He walked back, waving the paper in front of Naruto's face. His hand was slapped away. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed the cord, yanking it out of the speaker, just like he had done before. The music blared out into the apartment.

"Fucking jerk! Why do you keep on doing that?!" Naruto reached for it, but Sasuke held it out of his reach.

"Food?"

"I said no!"

"You didn't say anything."

"Well, I just did!" Was it possible to be adorable when you were a grown man, covered in tattoos and piercings? Was it possible to be so damn cute when the lip jutting out so invitingly had two metal rings through it? When the eyes glaring at him were lined with smeared eyeliner from earlier that day when Sasuke had decided that from now on, Naruto wore makeup?

Sasuke felt the beginning of a hard on. He grabbed the computer chair and spun it around so that Naruto was facing him. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but not a sound came out as Sasuke simply dropped the cover he had wrapped around himself to the floor. He smirked at Naruto's expression. Seeing the blue eyes rove over him like he had never seen him in only boxers before. Such a cute moron.

Sasuke put one hand over the back of Naruto's neck, putting the cord to the headphones gently between his own teeth with the other. He took a step forward and straddled his boyfriend whose mouth clicked shut, and Sasuke could even hear when he swallowed over the music. Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's precious headphones and slid them down from his head to his neck, just like Naruto himself had done earlier. He let his palms run over the clothed shoulders, down his strong biceps, over the brightly colored underarms until he reached his hands. He grabbed the back of them gently, proceeding to arch his back, pressing his chest against Naruto's. With a brush of his lip against the blond's, with the cord still in his mouth, he slapped Naruto's palms against his ass. Naruto let out a choked breath, his cheeks tinting slightly with color. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hands, making him grab on tighter to the flesh. He lifted his right hand to his mouth, taking the cord before wrapping it a few times loosely around Naruto's neck, like a scarf.

"Feeling better?" Sasuke asked in a steady but low voice, sliding both of his hands back up over Naruto's arms. Naruto swallowed again, nodding several times before gasping out a, "Yeah."

"Good." Sasuke smirked. He leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. "Going to tell me why you got upset in the first place? The jacket is a not a good enough reason for you to get angry with me. You have admitted that it was your fault. It's quite obvious after all."

"It's not just about the jacket." Naruto said, trying to make his voice sound steady, his eyes flickering up to meet Sasuke's before going down to their laps again.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke made a shallow thrust against Naruto and he could feel that it wasn't just himself that was getting hard.

"I want people to know about us."

"Naruto." Sasuke gave him a stern look, much like the kind one would give a child.

"I know, I know." Naruto huffed and pouted, very much looking like a child would as well.

"Come on, love. I just want to be selfish and have you to myself for a while longer." Sasuke gave him a kiss just below his eye.

"I want to flaunt you." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, one of the rings in his lip brushing against the black hair.

"At least you're being honest." Sasuke chuckled, his mouth falling open slightly.

"I want to show them that I could get you. That they were wrong to say that you wouldn't ever feel that way for me. I want us to really be boyfriends. I want to go on dates with you outside of this apartment. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want to. No matter who's watching." Naruto thrust up, pushing Sasuke against him. Sasuke groaned, clawing on Naruto's arms. They were both fully hard now. He tugged carefully on his own piercing with his teeth.

"We're going to do all of that. I promise."

"I want it now." Naruto breathed.

"So impatient." Sasuke leaned forward, kissing Naruto softly.

"I'm serious, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled against his lips, his eyes slipping shut.

"So am I." Sasuke rolled his hips, grinding down against Naruto. "And if you're good, waiting to tell anyone before I'm ready, I'll make it worth your while."

"Mmm, how are you going to do that?"

"You mean besides not getting pissed at you and beating you into a bloody pulp?" Sasuke emphasized his words by raking his short nails down Naruto's arms and giving his ear a sharp nip.

"I'd love to see you try, you bastard," Naruto growled. Sasuke tilted his head back slightly. He fucking loved it when Naruto's voice got so low.

"What do you say about those handcuffs I've seen you eyeing?" Naruto's eyes widened and he jerked his head back looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke wasn't pleased that the rocking they had been doing against each other was now one sided.

"I wouldn't bring it up if I wasn't serious idiot." Sasuke smirked, licking his lips.

"Wait…" Naruto released one of Sasuke's ass cheeks to put a finger up into the air. "Just so we're clear…" The finger tilted, pointing straight at Sasuke's face. "You'd be the one wearing them."

"Moron. I know that." Sasuke grabbed his hand and brought it back to his ass, where it was supposed to be. "I'll be a good boy and go along with a few of your bondage fantasies and you'll be good and wait until I'm ready to tell everybody about us."

"…A few? How few?"

"Don't think I don't know that you've been eyeing those Japanese bondage ropes as well, you pervert." He breathed, putting his hands over Naruto's lower stomach, bringing the t-shirt up just slightly to show the trail of blond hairs disappearing into his boxers. "Handcuffs are as far as I will go." The words 'for now' echoed in his head.

"Orange ones?" Naruto asked hopefully, looking down to see what Sasuke's hands were doing. Ah, fuck, watching their clothed erections and Sasuke's hands disappearing under his shirt like that was so fucking sexy…

"I have told you that there's no way in hell we're getting anything orange to use in our sexual plays." Sasuke rubbed his thumbs over the soft skin, hitching the t-shirt up a little higher.

"I can't understand why. You love it when I wear orange," Naruto said absentmindedly, almost drooling a little over the sight of the wet spot of precum on Sasuke's boxers.

"I don't love you wearing orange things. I love you. There's a difference." Naruto tore his eyes from the alluring sight and looked into Sasuke's half lidded eyes.

"Say it again," he ordered. Nothing got him hotter than when Sasuke said he loved him. He'd give up all thoughts of bondage and half-dressed sex for the rest of his life if he got Sasuke to scream that he loved him on the top of his lungs in passion.

"No." Too bad Sasuke was too much of a bastard since he understood that saying the three little words could make Naruto cum like a fountain. He abused that knowledge way too often.

"Tell me you love me," Naruto ordered again.

"No." Sasuke shook his head, the bangs moving slightly around his face.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"One condition." Sasuke was smirking.

"What? Anything!"

"Promise?" That turned into an evil smirk. Oh crap.

"I don't dare to promise you anything when you look like that." Naruto looked at him wearily and somewhat pained. The poor boy. He really wanted to promise him. Sasuke let his hands wander up higher and higher over Naruto's stomach. He leaned forward breathing heavily in Naruto's ears. Sasuke had learned a lot about Naruto's weaknesses over the past few weeks. Anything at all that indicated that Sasuke was horribly turned on by anything Naruto did made the idiot into putty in his hands. Whether he knew it himself or not.

"Let me flick them…" Sasuke's hands moved the last inch and the tip of his long finger brushed against one of the gold loops in Naruto's nipples. Naruto's eyes hardened and he grabbed Sasuke's wrists, yanking them out from underneath his shirt, holding them out to the sides.

"I've told you no." His voice was low and firm. He had his mind set about it. Didn't mean Sasuke wasn't going to try anymore.

"Oh, come on." Sasuke leaned forward, brushing his bottom lip over Naruto's, twitching a little over the quiet sound of their piercing clinking together. "Just a little…" He flicked his tongue over them, pushing his erection against Naruto's stomach.

"You're not tugging them until they're healed." Naruto was determined. "It's been almost a month already, baby. You just have to wait another month. Then they'll probably be fine."

"You're such a fucking tease, Naruto." Sasuke's thrusting was getting more rapid and the sweat was starting to bead on his forehead.

"Oh, I'm the tease? Are you even aware what you've been doing?"

"Just one tug? I promise." Sasuke tested the grip Naruto had on his wrists, but Naruto didn't let go.

"I know you. If I let you do that, you won't be able to stop."

"Come on, Naruto! You know I think nipple piercing are the sexiest thing in the world. Just one flick?"

"Remember when I got them? Remember what you promised me?"

"Don't bring that up." Sasuke groaned and tugged at the hold again.

"Yes, I will. You promised that you wouldn't play with them until they're fully healed." Naruto said, matter of factly. "Let's expand the deal then. I won't mention us coming out until you've told me you're ready. And besides the handcuffs, you won't tug my nipple piercings until I say they're fully healed. Deal?"

"You're going to keep them from me until I go along with telling people." Sasuke accused, leaning his forehead against Naruto's.

"You have about a month to get ready. Then we'll tell people. Then I'll let you play all you want with my nipples. And that night I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be screaming my name on the top of your lungs."

"You get more from this deal than I do."

"Oh, I think you want those handcuffs just as much as I do."

"You're delusional. And do you really think you can make me scream?" Sasuke tilted his head back, looking down his nose at him. It was a clear challenge. Naruto would never say no to an invite like that!

"Hmm, maybe I should practice?" He smashed their lips together and kissed him hungrily. He lifted Sasuke's hands, wrapping them around his own neck. He moaned loudly when Sasuke gripped his hair quite roughly and tugged at it. He slid his hands down Sasuke's sides to his ass again, slipping them underneath the hem of his boxers and over his smooth skin. He thrust up, making Sasuke gasp into the kiss. Naruto reached out his tongue and flicked it over Sasuke's top lip.

"I want to fuck you on the floor."

"On the floor?" Sasuke wrinkled his nose a little. It was cute at the same time as it was fucking sexy. Naruto would never tell him that. He was sure that Sasuke wasn't even aware that he was doing it. If Naruto said anything about Sasuke being cute he sure as hell wasn't getting anything tonight. If at all the rest of the week.

"Yeah, on the floor." He stood up, almost making Sasuke stumble backwards as he slid off his lap. He let Sasuke's wrists go as he gave the cover by their feet a kick in an attempt to spread it out. He got to his knees, laying it out quickly before grabbing Sasuke's hand, tugging him down.

"Naruto, the couch is right here! Or we can go to the bedroom and-"

"I want to do it here." He managed to get Sasuke to sit down on the cover. Leaning forward he gave Sasuke's cheek a kiss before taking one of the rings in Sasuke's ear carefully between his teeth. Sasuke hissed at the slight pain and pleasure. He grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto…!"

"I'm going to fuck you. And I'm going to fuck you here." Naruto mumbled, giving Sasuke's ear a gentle lick. "Be happy I gave you something to lie on. I totally would have just forced you down on the floor if I didn't think it would hurt you."

"How considerate," Sasuke hissed.

"You're going to like it. I promise." Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest and pushed him down.

"You better keep that promise." He didn't resist and tried to make himself comfortable, complaining to himself. "I'm on the damn floor…" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's boxers and tugged at them. Sasuke lifted his hips, letting Naruto pull them down, almost moaning when Naruto rubbed them over his Prince Albert on purpose. "This is so not what I had in mind." Sasuke complained and wrinkled his nose again as he spotted the dust bunnies under the couch.

"What did you have in mind then, bastard?" Naruto threw the boxers over his shoulder not caring where they landed. Sasuke smirked as he saw them landing over the precious headphones on the desk. Too bad he hadn't worn them longer.

"I was going to ride you." He said spreading his legs to either side of his boyfriend. "Maybe even tie you to your chair." He wrapped his legs around Naruto's hips, trying to tug him forward.

"Ah, that sure sounds interesting too…" Naruto leaned forward, trailing his hands over Sasuke's chest. "But if I had let you do that to me…" He pinched Sasuke's nipples hard, making the pale boy cry out and arch his back. "You totally would have done something like this to me."

"Fuck yeah…!" Sasuke squirmed on the floor reaching his hands up, trying to drag Naruto down but soon found them pinned above his head.

"And we can't have that can we now?" Sasuke glared at him but bit his tongue. As much as he'd like to point out that Naruto was the one talking about his pierced nipples now. Sasuke had not been the one to bring them up. He just wanted to fuck! The damn moron.

"I'm going to be spotted like a leopard with bruises if you keep this up." Sasuke glanced up towards his arms.

"You don't mind." Naruto smirked.

"No, I guess I don't. Bruises are expected after spending time with you."

"Do you love me, Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at Naruto again. He did not want to play that game right now.

"Stop teasing me and do what you promised me," he demanded and rubbed his calf over Naruto's thigh, trying to push him forward a little. The moron stood steady like a damn elephant.

"Tell me you love me."

"You're such an idiot!"

"The sooner you say the words, the sooner I'll give you what you want. Isn't that a fair deal?"

"None of your deals are fair today," he hissed.

"Just say it, Sasuke."

"You're pissing me off. That's what I'll say."

"You're so fucking stubborn." Naruto said disappointed. He knew if he kept this up he was very close to getting a kick to the balls instead of some loving. He just wanted to hear the words. He loved to hear it when Sasuke said he loved him. He had loved his friend for such a long time. To hear Sasuke say that he felt the same way would always fill Naruto with such euphoria. To hear that Sasuke loved him… That he wanted him…

"Fuck me."

"That'll work too." Naruto grinned, releasing one of Sasuke's wrists to push two fingers into him at once. Sasuke groaned, his lips twitching upwards into a small smile. It was barely there. But Naruto saw it. It made his cock twitch inside of his boxers. He pulled the fingers out before pushing them back in, feeling Sasuke around him. He wasn't worried that he'd hurt him. He was stretched enough to take his fingers. This would be the third time they had slept together that day after all. Or was it the fourth?

He pushed a third finger in, loving the faces Sasuke made. It was really something special watching his face during sex. It was only when they were alone together that Sasuke allowed himself to let go. He didn't put up the shield he usually carried with him. He was calm and open. Even playful. And during sex, his faces were wonderful. Filled with pleasure. Naruto hoped he was the only one that had seen that variety. The only one who Sasuke had felt comfortable enough to let loose together with.

"Sasuke…" He breathed. Sasuke's closed eyes opened and they looked into each other's. Sasuke moved his hips together with Naruto's hand, meeting the fingers. Naruto could help but groan and leaned further up over Sasuke's body as if he wanted to push against him. The strain on his muscles felt so good.

A mischievous glint blinked in Sasuke's eyes as he watched the chest hovering above his face. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had pushed his t-shirt up with his free hand and lifted his torso of the floor. It was an awkward angle with his hand still pinned down behind him but Sasuke didn't care as he slid his hand around Naruto to his back, holding on to him as he opened his mouth and let his tongue swipe over the pierced nipple.

Naruto moaned and pushed his fingers in deeper. Sasuke's breath hitched. It was fucking amazing. Absolutely fucking amazing. Naruto above him, his fingers inside of him. The gold loop and hard nipple against his tongue. He wanted it. He wanted it badly. He wanted Naruto's heavy weight on top of him. He wanted Naruto's cock inside of him, filling him. He wanted Naruto's hand on his own, pushing at the barbell piercing through the head. He wanted kisses. Oh yes, lots of kisses.

"What a bitch you are, Sasuke! I told you not to touch them." Sasuke smirked, because even though he'd said those words, Naruto was arching his back, pushing his chest towards Sasuke's mouth. The idiot loved it. Sasuke flicked the ring with the tip of his tongue a few times before closing his lips over it and sucking. Naruto was breathing heavily. He let his torso fall back against the cover, slipping his hand out from underneath Naruto's t-shirt.

"You told me not to mention them. You never said anything about licking them." Sasuke smirked. The challenge from before showing through his eyes.

"You little…!" Naruto leaned down and kissed him. It was a rough kiss, their piercings digging into each other's lips. Just the way they both liked it. Sasuke tugged at the blond hair, trying to bring him closer. Like he wanted them to melt together.

"You want lube?" Naruto mumbled against his lips before kissing him again, not really giving him the chance to answer. The tugging turned into the opposite direction, pulling Naruto away from his mouth.

"No, just do it." Sasuke licked Naruto's cheek before letting his hair go. Naruto pulled the fingers out from Sasuke and pushed himself up to his knees. Sasuke followed him up when Naruto pushed his boxers down. Sasuke put his hand around Naruto's cock, smearing the precum over the head. Naruto pushed his tongue piercing up against the roof of his mouth. Damn, Sasuke always knew what he wanted. What he liked. Sasuke gripped his cock gently, moving his hand up and down a few times. He looked up into Naruto's eyes, leaning forward toward the still clothed chest. He moved slowly, as if waiting for Naruto to stop him. When he did nothing, Sasuke gave the nipple he hadn't licked a kiss through the fabric of the t-shirt. Naruto lifted his hands, putting them on Sasuke's shoulders, sliding them up around his neck, cupping his head in between them. He pulled Sasuke's head back from his chest, leaned down, and kissed him.

"Lie back, baby," he ordered, sliding his hand's back down to his shoulders again. Sasuke let go of Naruto's cock and lied back down. He folded his legs at the knee and spread them.

Naruto didn't bother to take his boxers off. It was too much trouble for him when Sasuke was just so damn inviting. He left them around his knees. He leaned forward, placing his left underarm next to Sasuke's head to keep some weight off of him when he lied down on top of him. He grabbed his cock and put it against Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke licked his lips, wishing he could just push himself down on it. Naruto was teasing him. Rubbing the head over his hole up to just below his balls. Naruto had that cocky grin that always made Sasuke weak in the knees at the same time as it pissed him off. He opened his mouth to complain when Naruto beat him to it.

"You want it?" The blond asked, licking his lips.

"Yes, I want it!" Sasuke was not amused. "Haven't we established that already?" The end of the last word was an almost moan as Naruto started to push inside of him.

"Like this?" Naruto asked, his voice not as steady as he thought it was.

"Yeah, just like that…" Sasuke ran his blunt nails over the fabric covering Naruto's back.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," Naruto mumbled, hiding his face against Sasuke's neck, inhaling his scent. He started to kiss the pale neck carefully. "You're going to moan. Make those sweet noises that I love. That makes me get so hard for you. And you're going to tell me that you love me."

"Move, Naruto," Sasuke breathed. Sasuke wanted less talking and more action. Not that he didn't love when Naruto talked to him during sex. He loved it when Naruto would lean down and half whisper, half growl both sweet and dirty things in his ears. But this was fucking torture! He needed to move! Sasuke rolled his hips and the sharp intake of breath made him smirk.

"Ngghn…" Naruto moaned and put his free hand on Sasuke's hip. He ran it down the pale skin to the back of his knee and hoisted it up higher on his own hip. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside of Sasuke. He pushed back in slowly. He always started slow. He always wanted to build up the pace. He knew Sasuke could take whatever Naruto decided to give to him almost from the start. But he loved the damn bastard. It wasn't just about raw fucking when it came to him.

He let his lips wander over the neck. Planted soft kisses where he went. From the collarbone up over his Adam's apple. Over his jaw to his ear. Sasuke was panting already.

Not that Naruto really had had any raw fucking with anyone else of the few partners he had before in his life. Sasuke was the only one that had ever brought that side out of him. That he felt comfortable enough with. That he trusted. But that wasn't everything. He loved him. He wanted to make sure that the sex would be something pleasurable. Preferably something amazing. He wanted to just be with him for a minute. Make love to him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and shoulders. One hand's finger's followed Naruto's spine from just below his hairline, down beneath the collar of the t-shirt. Another moan made Naruto's mouth irresistible. Sasuke put his own over his lover's in a chaste kiss.

"Naruto…" To hear his name from Sasuke's lips made the blond jerk his hips a little harder. "Ah, yes…!" Sasuke licked his lips when the t-shirt rubbed gently over the tip of his own cock.

"I told you, you would like it." Naruto grinned. Sasuke opened his eyes to glare at him.

"I would have liked it more if we were in our bed. I would also like it more if you did it harder."

"You want it harder, baby?"

"That's what I said. Stop making me repeat myself." Sasuke gave Naruto's jaw a nip of his teeth before moving on to his neck. He gave it a sweet kiss before latching on to it, sucking hard.

"Fuck…!" Naruto groaned and thrust harder into the warm body beneath him. Sasuke pulled back just slightly so that he could see the red mark on Naruto's neck. A little voice inside his head was calling him stupid for marking him in such an obvious place. He would have to listen to everybody asking and guessing who had done that to Naruto. He would have to listen to all the possible scenarios they could think of about how he had gotten it. And Naruto would try to make them all drop it since he wouldn't tell them anyway. He shouldn't put Naruto in that position. Not when Naruto wanted nothing more than to let everybody know just who had put it there and just what they had been doing at the time. Possibly where as well. Especially when Sasuke himself was so tired of hearing Sakura's guesses over where he had gotten his own. People might connect the dots.

Another small voice inside Sasuke's head was jumping up and down, throwing his fist in the air while yelling out 'Fuck yeah!' on top of his lungs over and over again. Naruto was all his! All his to kiss, to fuck, to love, to leave awfully big hickey's on! And nobody else were to god damn touch him! Because Naruto's secret boyfriend said so!

"More." Sasuke moaned, giving him sloppy kisses wherever he could reach. "Fuck me harder!" He gasped when Naruto complied. His movements harder. Faster.

Sasuke was too busy to listen to either of the small voices in his head. His breath hitched as a particular thrust felt just so much better than the other's. They were sweaty. The heat was radiating from the body above him. The t-shirt was feeling damp under his hands. Their thighs were much slicker against each other.

Sasuke was moaning. His breath was short. He was running his fingers through the damp hair. He was pushing against Naruto's thighs with his own legs. Pushing Naruto deeper with each thrust. He cried out when Naruto bit down hard on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Possibly a revenge for the hickey on his throat. And he called Sasuke a bastard.

Naruto moved up further, giving Sasuke's jaw a swipe of his tongue. Sasuke could feel the warm titanium ball against his skin. He turned his head to the side to meet Naruto's mouth. He wanted a kiss. But Naruto moved his head back, just slightly. Sasuke knew what would come next. It seemed to have become a thing for Naruto to do it every time Sasuke refused to say it.

"Tell me," Naruto demanded. Sasuke moved his head up, trying to get the kiss anyway but Naruto moved out of his reach. With a toe curling thrust, Naruto repeated his order.

"Tell me." Sasuke arched his back, clinging onto his beloved. Naruto wasn't the only one who got off on their little game. While Naruto found it utterly erotic to hear Sasuke say that he loved him, that he wanted him and that he desired him, Sasuke loved to hear Naruto ask for it. To command it and try to make him say it. Naruto was the only person Sasuke let himself be completely himself with. Naruto knew both all his good sides and bad. And he still wanted him. He still needed him. He still loved him. And he still wanted all of Sasuke in return.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice breathy. He pulled on Naruto's shoulder's, trying to get him to come down for a kiss. He succeeded as Naruto almost fell down on top of him. They gave each other a deep kiss. They poured everything they had into it. Their tongues were battling, but not for domination. Just for who would feel the most. Who was closest to the other. Who told their feelings the best. It was a senseless battle, but a battle nonetheless. That was just how the two of them were.

Naruto moved his hand up over Sasuke's thigh again. He kneaded the tense muscles on the way. He put his hand just where the thigh turned into the fleshy globe of Sasuke's ass cheek and gave it a hard squeeze. Sasuke dunked his head into the floor with the way he jerked away from the kiss. A load groan and the tensing of his ass made Naruto cry out as well. It would seem that Sasuke was starting to follow Naruto in his fetish for Sasuke's ass. Lately Naruto had gotten very nice responses for whenever he was giving it any attention besides the obvious sex. No matter what the jerk said when they weren't having sex.

"Ah, fuck!" Sasuke gripped him harder, moving more frantic. "Right there!"

"Are you coming, baby?" Naruto asked, with a small chuckle. "I haven't even touched your cock yet." Sasuke tried to glare at him but it was pretty much impossible when his entire face just wanted to express the pleasure he was getting from the way Naruto's cock was rubbing against his prostate.

"Just- aah!"

"Just what, love?" Naruto asked, feeling the way Sasuke's ass was clenching around him. It was mind blowing.

"Just don't stop! Don't stop!" Sasuke's head rolled to the side, towards the arm Naruto had himself propped up upon. He stuck his tongue out, licking it, before moving a little closer, continuing to suck and bite on it, as if the ink in the tan skin was a delicious treat.

Naruto took the offer of how Sasuke's ear was now presented to him. He leaned down, giving the earlobe and all the hoops in it a lick.

"I'm not going to stop," he mumbled into the ear. "I'm going to continue until you cry out. Until you soil my t-shirt with your cum." Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, looking into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. Sasuke loved them. He loved him.

Naruto was slamming into him. He was moaning and Sasuke had a hard time hearing the difference between Naruto's sounds and his own. Sasuke loved this. He wanted hard. He wanted fast. He wanted Naruto to be rough with him. Because had their relationship ever been anything else? This was what they were. This was what Sasuke wanted.

"I promise you…" Sasuke said between the groans and heavy breathing, looking into the blue eyes. Shit, this was feeling so good! "I promise you that by the end of this summer-" He gasped for his breath once more and put his hand over Naruto's cheek, running it back over his neck, up into his hair. Ah, yeah! Naruto felt so good inside of him. Filling him. "Everybody will know that we're together." He kissed him deep. Their tongues moved together. Naruto. Naruto, so good! He felt the way the grin started to spread over Naruto's flushed cheeks and the blond pulled away to look at him with a blinding smile.

"You swear?"

"I swear." Sasuke felt like his whole body was like a stretched rubber band. Every muscle in his body was tense. "Everybody will know that you're mine." Sasuke smirked, well, as good as he could considering he was lying on the floor, getting it hard, pleasure filling every cell of his body. So close! Naruto smashed their lips together in happiness, but groaned in pain as one of the piercing in his lower lip dug into his gum, making it bleed. He pulled back, making Sasuke's half successful smirk turn into a scowl.

"Ouch…" Naruto mumbled, wiping his lip, his thrusts slowing down. "That hurt." He chuckled.

"I told you not to stop, moron!" Sasuke hissed, rolling his hips and tugging on Naruto's hair. He couldn't do that! Not when he was feeling so good!

"It hurt, dammit!" Naruto whined before hissing when Sasuke tugged a bit too hard.

"Make me come! Now!" Sasuke growled. He was not pleased at all by the interruption! He needed to come! Naruto's eyes narrowed. He pulled out of Sasuke, pushing himself up to his knees. Sasuke panicked for two whole seconds.

"You can't-" Sasuke started but was cut short when Naruto hooked his arms under his knees, pulling Sasuke towards him, the cover making him glide easily over the floor.

"Just shut up," Naruto growled, leaning over him, pushing Sasuke's legs up towards his torso. The back of his knees resting in the fold of Naruto's arms. "Did I get up and walk away, you bastard?" Naruto moved his right arm, and grabbed his own cock, putting it against Sasuke's hole. He pushed inside as he put his arm back behind Sasuke's knees. "I already promised that I'd make you cum. And that's what I'm going to do."

"Then do it!" Sasuke hissed, taking a tight hold of Naruto's shoulders. Naruto was filling him again, but he wasn't moving! He let out a guttural sound that made the hair on Sasuke's arm stand on end. Oh fuck yeah… Naruto's hips slammed forward. He got so deep inside of him in this position. Sasuke groaned and the pounding started once more. Their skin slapped together. The sounds coming out of Naruto's throat and mouth were so fucking erotic. Sasuke loved it when Naruto lost a bit of his control. Sasuke was moaning with every thrust. The pleasure building up again. It came closer and closer. Just a little bit more.

"Naruto!" Sasuke groaned, his eyes screwing shut.

"Louder," Naruto growled into his ear, running his hand over the tense thigh, up over his hip.

"Ah!" Sasuke wet his dry lips and pressed them together in a muffled moan.

"My name. Say it louder!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cock, pumping it time with his thrusts, pushing gently on the piercing through the head.

"Fuck, Naruto…!" Sasuke trashed underneath him.

"Scream it."

"Na-!" Sasuke arched his back, pressing his head onto the floor. He held on to Naruto as hard as he could, feeling his legs, arms, and fingers aching. The pleasure was ripping through him. Pulsing through his every vein, gathering in his abdomen. He tightened around Naruto inside of him, and came hard on the front of Naruto's t-shirt with a loud moan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto groaned out thrusting erratically into the convulsing body beneath him. The orgasm seemed to ebb out of Sasuke and come over himself instead. The dark haired young man lifted his head and put his mouth against his ear.

"I love you," Naruto cried out as it took its hold over him and he came hard inside of him. "Ah…" Sasuke moaned, loving the jerky movements of Naruto's hips. "I love it when you come in me…" he said, lost in the feeling of being the reason why Naruto looked like he did at that moment. Of the way he had to be feeling.

They lay there together, breathing heavily, feeling the afterglow of sex. They pressed their mouths against each other's bodies but with so little effort in it, they could hardly be called kisses. They were just touches. But filled with just as much emotion.

Naruto used the last of his strength to roll off Sasuke with a groan. They stayed there, next to each other panting, trying to catch their breaths. Sasuke ran his fingers through his dark hair, pushing it out of his face.

"You didn't make me scream." Sasuke let his head fall to the side, towards Naruto, and smirked.

"No…" Naruto laughed. "But I was so damn close." He panted, closing his eyes.

"In your dreams, idiot."

"Oh yeah. For sure." Naruto smiled.

They laid still for a while, their breaths calming down. Sasuke watched how Naruto's face relaxed, his mouth still open. His breaths became slow and even.

"Hey moron, you're not falling asleep are you?" Sasuke ran his fingertips slowly over Naruto's side, making the blond jump a little. He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath as if he had been, and glared at him with a small pout on his lips.

"What is it?" he whined, brushing Sasuke's hand away.

"Don't think about falling asleep on the floor with your underwear down to your knees. You look ridiculous, and you'll catch a cold."

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just resting," Naruto sighed, closing his eyes again.

"You were asleep." Sasuke's smirk widened and he ran his fingers over his side again. He knew just the spots where he was ticklish.

"Was not!" Naruto whined and this time he slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"Yes, you were." The hand moved towards him once again.

"I was not!" Naruto grabbed his wrist and gave him an irritated glare.

"I meant what I said," Sasuke said, the smirk fading into seriousness.

"What?" A confused frown came over Naruto's face.

"About people knowing."

"You better! You swore on it!"

"I know. It's just that things didn't really go as I had planned it." Naruto's grip on his wrist loosened and Sasuke twisted it so that his hand grabbed Naruto's own. "I didn't think we'd be at this point already. I didn't think we'd actually have a relationship." He laced their fingers together.

"But now we do. Get with the program, Sasuke."

"I don't have any issues with telling everybody that I'm in love with my best friend and we're together. It's the part where you're a guy. It's the part where I tell my parents that I'm gay." Sasuke licked his lips. He felt his cheeks flush. He blamed it on the sex. Not that he was embarrassed to come out to his parents.

"Don't you think that they already know you like guys?"

"I don't know. Maybe. They tend to ignore things they don't like. And we've never had any kind of conversation about homosexuality. I'm concerned that they pretend it doesn't exist." Sasuke's eyes fell to their joined hands. It felt so right. Their hands fit together perfectly. He rubbed his thumb over the tan skin.

"They're your parents. They won't stop loving you because you tell them that you're gay."

"Actually I'm more concerned that they'll pretend they didn't hear me."

"But now you've promised. You'll tell them before the summer is over. Right?"

"Right. I'm not backing down on my promise."

"Good." Naruto lifted their hands and gave Sasuke's finger a kiss. "You know, I love it how you say 'concerned' instead of 'afraid.'" He grinned. Sasuke shook his head and let go of Naruto's hand. "Aww," Naruto whined. "Don't be like that!"

"Whatever." Sasuke pushed himself up, wincing a little at his sore muscles.

"Baby, I love you!" Naruto reached his hands out, pawing after him.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sasuke evaded the hands easily. "Pull your boxers up, you idiot," he said, getting up to his feet.

"Can I join you? Please? Pretty please?"

"No." Sasuke walked through the glass door to the hallway.

"Hey! I said pretty please!" Naruto frowned and sat up.

"And I said no!" Sasuke called over his shoulder.

"I'll buy you dinner?" Naruto got to his feet, pulling his boxers up, grinning at the stain of cum on his t-shirt.

"No!"

"Aww! Come on! I'll buy you the stupid new jacket?" Naruto's grin faded from his face when he saw just where he had tossed Sasuke's boxers.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Sasuke said, continuing down the hall towards the bathroom.

"So I can join?" Naruto asked, wrinkling his nose as he picked up the boxer's between his index finger and thumb. How long had Sasuke worn these?

"No!" Naruto twitched and dropped the boxers to the floor, giving the headphones an apologetic look before following his boyfriend to the bathroom. Sasuke attempted to shut the door in his face but Naruto was fast enough to catch the door, leaving a crack open.

"I'll let you lick my nipples?" The door jerked open and Sasuke's hand shot out grabbing the front of his t-shirt, tugging him inside.

**Sooo... Pimping time! **

**Jelp is a very talented writer and if you don't know of her already, shame on you! D8 She has become a very good friend of mine since this summer and I owe her a lot. She wrote a wonderful NaruSasu fic for me! It's called 'Just like popcorn' becuse of our shared obsession with this wonderful treat. XD Go read it! Review it! And then go read and review all her other fics! 8D**

**I also want to pimp another fic. It's called 'Pulsation' and is a very, very dirty NejiGaara oneshot I wrote together with The Cereal Killer! XD If you like those two boys getting it on in public you should read it! You can find it on Cereal's profile! **

**Bye!  
**


End file.
